


lend me your ears and i'll sing you a song

by BatGaluvaya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beatles Song Titles, Drabbles, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Multi, buah estoy subiendo algo que he escrito esto tiene que ser el apocalipsis, holy kitten I can't believe I'm actually uploading something I wrote
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatGaluvaya/pseuds/BatGaluvaya
Summary: "oh i get by with a little help from my friends..."Drabbles cortos con títulos de canciones de los Beatles sobre los Merodeadores y Lily Evans a partir de su último año en Hogwarts. El mundo está cambiando muy rápido, pero se tienen los unos a los otros.





	1. A day in the life

1 de septiembre de 1977. Es su último año en Hogwarts y James Potter sabe que éste es su año.  
Vamos, está convencido. Al fin y al cabo, ¡de momento todo pinta bien! No sólo le han nombrado delegado (contra todo pronóstico), sino que va a pasarse el curso trabajando codo con codo con _Lily Evans_. Quizá este año consiga que ella le vea con otros ojos.

 

1 de septiembre de 1977. Es su último año en Hogwarts y Lily Evans siente que todo el año va a ser un gran dolor de cabeza para ella.  
Las cosas de las que estaba convencida años anteriores, como que Severus Snape era un buen tipo, una víctima, y James Potter y sus amigos unos bravucones, no son ya tan claras. Este año va a tener que replantearse muchas cosas, y salir de su zona de confort va a ser duro. Pero quizá, sólo quizá, valga la pena.

 

1 de septiembre de 1977. Es su último año en Hogwarts y Sirius Black ha llegado con ganas de bronca.  
Pero no como otros años, cuando se metería con los de Slytherin por el simple hecho de que le caen mal, cuando se metería con Snape porque _existe_. No, por raro que parezca, Sirius ha madurado (aunque odie esa palabra, ¡las que maduran son las frutas!) y sus ganas de liarse a puñetazos son perfectamente legítimas. Quiere romperles la cara a todos esos que se llenan la boca con palabras como sangre sucia o pureza de sangre, a todos los que representan aquello en lo que desde la infancia se ha negado a convertirse, a aquellos que quieren arrebatarle todo lo que ama, a aquellos que han terminado de arrebatarle a su hermano.

 

1 de septiembre de 1977. Es su último año en Hogwarts y Remus Lupin tiene heridas nuevas en la piel y cicatrices viejas en el alma que se abren con cada luna llena, que se abren cada vez que le ve a _él_.  
Pero a diferencia de James, Remus no se hace ilusiones, no piensa que este año vaya a conseguir nada. Sencillamente se conforma con tenerle cerca, aunque cada vez duela más saber que está ahí, al alcance de la mano, y a la vez tan jodidamente lejos. Porque, al fin y al cabo, la vida no es una película de Disney, ¿y quién podría amar a una bestia?

 

1 de septiembre de 1977. Es su último año en Hogwarts y Peter Pettigrew siente que se está partiendo en mil pedazos. Peter Pettigrew tiene _miedo_.  
Miedo en todo el sentido de la palabra, un miedo que lo carcome por dentro y está haciendo que cambie, que se convierta en otra persona, pero no puede controlarlo, no puede detenerlo, y, con la guerra llamando a sus puertas, no sabe en qué clase de persona terminará por convertirlo.


	2. Hello, goodbye.

El primer recuerdo de Dorcas al llegar al tren hacia Hogwarts era una melena de rizos rubios, una sonrisa de paletas un poco separadas y una chica que parecía un torbellino diciéndole con un marcado acento escocés. “Hola, me llamo Marlene, ¿me puedo sentar aquí?” Y tras cinco segundos ya se había acomodado y llenaba con un montón de anécdotas que no parecían agotarse los silencios que Dorcas, tímida por naturaleza, no sabía llenar.

Habría deseado que esa rubia tan atrevida estuviese en su casa, pero para cuando enviaron a _¡Meadowes, Dorcas!_ a Ravenclaw, _¡McKinnon, Marlene!_ ya había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor. Lástima. Pero no es como si aquello fuese a evitar que se hicieran amigas. Nada podía parar a Marlene cuando se proponía algo.

 

De las sonrisas en las clases y los abrazos platónicos, en quinto pasaron a las manos cogidas bajo las mesas de clase de Transformaciones y los besos robados a escondidas en los pasillos. Un amor mal visto en una época en la que ser diferente da más miedo que nunca, pero a Marlene parece que nada le dé miedo, y los temores de Dorcas se difuminan cuando está con ella.

 

Pero nada bueno puede durar. Y lo que eran un par de días con su familia se convierten en la peor pesadilla de Dorcas cuando ve la temida Marca sobre la casa de Marlene, de su Marlene. Y verla tan quieta, ahí tirada en el suelo, rota y desmadejada y con su varita a centímetros de su mano, le hace pensar por unos segundos que no, que ésa no es Marlene. Porque Marlene está llena de vida y de ganas de hacer cosas y de posibilidades, _Marlene no es esa sombra inmóvil_.

Y aunque la entierran y ella está presente, en el fondo Dorcas no se cree que se haya ido.

 

Cuando Dorcas muere, es casi como si se hubiera rendido. En el juicio por su asesinato, el mortífago que la mató jura que ni siquiera levantó la varita, y que cuando murió estaba sonriendo, _como si viese a alguien a quien quería mucho_.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien está leyendo esto, ¡gracias! Intentaré ir subiendo un drabble semanal.


End file.
